


Claustrofobia

by palubass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), ascensor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: Del latín claustrum -cerrado- y del griego φόβος -fobia, miedo-. Angustia producida por la permanencia en espacios cerrados.(Tony lleva meses sin ver a Steve. Le cita en la Torre Stark. Se quedan atrapados en un ascensor)





	Claustrofobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> Esto fue un regalo para una amiga (<3) y llevaba mucho tiempo escondido entre mis archivos. Al releerlo me he dado cuenta que me gusta más de lo que pensaba y he decidido darle una oportunidad aquí.
> 
> Espero que os guste <3

Iban a hablar. Sólo hablar. Desnudar sus emociones y nada más, comenzar a reparar lo que se había rajado de punta a punta. Si es que había solución posible. En todo eso es en lo que había pensado Tony cuando había utilizado —al fin, después de tantos meses sacándolo de un cajón para acto seguido volverlo a guardar— el teléfono que le había dado Steve. Sí, no era el último grito en tecnología, pero era de Steve y le acompañaba en todo momento. Así, cuando la ansiedad le atenazaba en la boca del estómago podía tocarse el bolsillo y notar la presencia tranquilizadora del teléfono. Casi se había convertido en un acto automático, cuando la bola amenazaba con ahogarle, su brazo izquierdo temblaba y lo llevaba inconscientemente hacia el bolsillo. Sólo esperaba no delatarse cuando tuviera delante al capitán.

Tony había pedido que la reunión —se negaba a llamarlo cita— tuviera lugar en la Torre Stark —no podía pensar en ella como la torre de los Vengadores sin sentir algo espeso en la boca y la garganta—. Había amanecido frío y a Tony le picaba la garganta. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra las expectativas que querían abrirse paso en él, pero no había conseguido frenarlas. Estúpido Tony, tanta metralla en su corazón y seguía dejando crecer esperanzas.

Jarvis le avisó cuando divisó la presencia del capitán en las inmediaciones de la Torre. Tony apuró su _scotch_ y decidió bajar a recibirle. Dar una muestra de cortesía, ver que él ponía de su parte. La conversación que habían tenido había sido corta. Tony, harto de juguetear con el móvil en el bolsillo decidió dar un paso más. Steve había sido el primero, con ese teléfono que ahora le acompañaba y la carta. Tony había sido escueto. No había podido derramar sus sentimientos en el mensaje que le envió, pero sí había dicho lo necesario sin traicionar su orgullo revelando su propia vulnerabilidad. La excusa había sido Peter. Era necesario ofrecerle algo a Peter, ayudarle a encontrar un lugar, y Tony podía pedir consejo a Steve. Sólo esperaba que Steve no fuera tan perspicaz y se diera cuenta de que el que necesitaba ayuda era Tony.

Se colocó un grueso abrigo de paño, subiéndose las solapas para cubrirse las mejillas del frío neoyorkino. Se entretuvo viendo pasar a la gente durante unos minutos hasta que vio aparecer a Steve al fondo de la calle. Hubiera reconocido ese porte en cualquier lugar. Llevaba vaqueros, una cazadora oscura sobre un suéter también oscuro. La sempiterna gorra que le acompañaba cuando no quería que le reconociesen completaba el look.

Tony tuvo que recordarse cómo se respiraba porque el aire empezó a faltarle, pero esta vez no era la ansiedad. O puede que sí, pero distinta, pues no sentía miedo ante la sensación de ahogo, sólo anticipación mientras Steve acortaba los últimos metros hasta llegar a él.

—Tony —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Tony sonrió lo mejor que pudo, sabiendo que su actuación no tenía fallos. Años de empresario agresivo le habían curtido en el mundo de las caras de póker. Se quedaron parados, sin saber cómo continuar. Tony se encontró mirando a Steve y recordando cuando le tuvo encima, con el escudo sobre el reactor. Agradeció que la mirada del Steve del presente fuera tan distinta. Límpida y con ganas de arreglar las cosas, o eso es lo que quiso ver Tony.

Quizás estuvieron parados diez segundos o tal vez fueron diez minutos, pero Tony no era capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

—¿Subimos a la torre? —preguntó, deseoso de cortar el contacto visual. Steve asintió y le siguió hasta el ascensor. Steve odiaba aquel chisme, claro que los había conocido en su época, pero ese cacharro hermético subía noventa pisos en menos de dos minutos. Tony entró primero y pulsó el botón de la residencia. La voz de Jarvis saludó al capitán y este devolvió el saludo mientras Tony ordenaba sus ideas. Nunca se le había dado bien planificar lo que iba a decir, se movía por impulsos del momento.

—Capi... —comenzó y en ese momento tembló la cabina y las luces parpadearon. Ambos miraron hacia arriba—. Jarvis, ¿qué ocurre?

—No lo sé, señor —contestó la mecánica voz—. Estoy intentando analizar el estado de los circuitos del ascensor pero, aparentemente, todo está bien.

En ese momento el ascensor dio otra sacudida y se quedó parado. Las luces se apagaron por completo, dejándoles sumidos en la penumbra hasta que se encendió una luz azul de emergencia.

—¿JARVIS? —dijo Tony, alzando la voz. Steve, que había estado mirando a su alrededor, dirigió la mirada a Tony, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono de voz que este había utilizado.

—Sigo aquí, señor —contestó Jarvis. Tony respiró—. Estoy contactando con el servicio técnico, no es un fallo informático ni tecnológico, es infraestructural. Tardarán aún un tiempo en arreglar el ascensor.

Tony se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Había diseñado cada parte de su torre y fallaba lo único que era un servicio externo no conectado vía red al resto de instalaciones, pues así era más fácil para él hacer la vivienda inexpugnable. Trató de respirar profundo, pero el aire no le pasaba por los pulmones. Empezó a angustiarse, el espacio se cerraba en torno a él.

De pronto, las manos de Steve estaban sujetándole los antebrazos. Alzó la cabeza y vio la mirada de Steve, el azul preocupado.

—Tony, respira —dijo, con la voz calmada, perfectamente dueño de su cuerpo y sus emociones. Siempre tan perfecto. Tony parpadeó, notando la boca seca.

—Estoy bien, capi —contestó, intentando mantener el gesto impertérrito, pero esta vez fracasó. Steve frunció los labios y apretó algo más las manos, intentando darle apoyo. Tony comenzó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire pero cada vez estaba más angustiado. No había esperado que la reunión fuera así, no había esperado que sus defensas se derrumbaran por estas razones. No hubiera querido derrumbarse así delante de Steve.

—No pasa nada, Tony —dijo, la siempre calmada voz de Steve. Le estaba poniendo más nervioso aún. ¿Nunca tenía miedo? ¿Siempre sabía lo que había que hacer? Solo había visto al capitán perder la compostura cuando se trataba de su amigo Bucky. Se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento le dolía, y no por lo que hubiera hecho Bucky, sino porque lo único que desestabilizaba al perfecto Capitán América era Bucky, mientras que él no lograba afectarle. Y quería afectarle.

—Sí pasa —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Pasa que estás ahí, tan perfecto, como siempre. Un modelo para todos. Nada te perturba. Y yo me estoy ahogando.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No soy imperturbable —respondió—. Ahora estoy preocupado por ti.

Aquello añadió más peso al estómago de Tony pero una parte de él saboreaba ese peso. Era distinto. Se dio cuenta de cómo estaban colocados. El ascensor era amplio, pero habían ido reculando hasta la pared. Tony tenía la espalda apoyada y enfrente Steve, muy cerca, aún sujetando su brazo izquierdo. Tony no pudo evitar pensar que tenía ganas de hacer algo, una tontería. Subir su mano hasta el pelo —perfecto— de Steve y despeinarle. Solo eso, permitirse un segundo de locura. Ver si podía afectarle.

Y lo hizo.

Su mano acarició el pelo rubio y Steve permaneció allí, mirándole con algo en el fondo de sus ojos. Algo que Tony solo había visto cuando miraba a Bucky y la ansiedad en el fondo de su estómago se convirtió en un grito victorioso. No tentó más a la suerte y bajó la mano después. Siguieron muy cerca.

—Tenía que haberlo sabido —dijo Steve y Tony tuvo miedo por un segundo de lo que fuera a decir el otro. No estaba preparado para hacer frente a sus sentimientos y desde luego que no lo estaba para hacerles frente con Steve delante—. Que no estabas bien. Y solo intentabas hacer lo que creías correcto, como yo. Solo que yo pensé que lo mío era lo único correcto.

Tony negó con la cabeza, intentando olvidarse del ascensor averiado. Lo único bueno es que así no podía escapar de Steve, así tenía que hacerle frente.

—No tiene sentido rebuscar en el pasado —dijo, y no sabía si era verdad, pero dolía aún y no necesitaba hablarlo para que dejara de hacerlo, bastaba la carta de Steve, y el teléfono—. Quería hablarte de Peter, el chico que estaba con nosotros. Me preocupa. Es joven, es inexperto aún en muchas cosas y la ha cagado a veces —dijo, y no estaba pensando en Peter, precisamente—. Pero creo que tiene potencial y quiere verse apoyado —terminó, con un último aliento.

Y Steve. Steve que había vivido en el hielo durante setenta años. Que no entendía las máquinas expendedoras y el mundo giraba demasiado rápido. Que no entendía a las personas de esa época. Ese Steve entendió a Tony sin necesidad de más palabras y sabía que no estaban hablando de Peter. La sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujó en su cara decía “lo sé, sé que esto es por ti. Sé que no está cerrado y curado, pero voy a intentar que lo esté y te voy a apoyar mientras. Si me dejas entrar”.

Y Tony, que podía convertirse en un experto en termodinámica nuclear en una noche, había tardado mucho en aprender a leer al capitán, pero también leyó todo eso en su sonrisa. Y su ansiedad se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de las insinuaciones en esa sonrisa perfecta. Se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, abriéndose el cuello de la camisa, intentando que hubiera aire. Steve se agachó a su lado y le dio espacio, pero se quedó cerca, que sintiera que estaba ahí.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más angustiosos para Tony. Pensar en Steve al alcanza de su mano hacía que se desbocase y nunca le había pasado eso con nadie y no sabía qué significaba pero la ansiedad le estaba matando. Intentó agarrar el teléfono móvil que Steve le había dado, la única cosa que le daba seguridad.

Sin embargo, lo que agarró fue la mano de Steve. Cuando se dio cuenta, temió que le entraran náuseas y sus nervios le ahogasen, pero lo único que pasó fue que se quedó pensando en el calor y la suavidad de esa mano. Y notó como las olas que había en su estómago se calmaban mientras miraba esa mano. Giró la muñeca para agarrarla mejor y los dedos de Steve se cerraron en torno a los suyos. Tony miraba sus manos, sobrecogido, esperando ver qué pasaría a continuación. Tentativamente comenzó a mover el pulgar, acariciando el dorso de Steve. En su estómago ya no había un maremoto. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el mar en calma en los ojos de Steve. Eso en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su boca, y toda su faz era tranquilizadora. Y Tony se sintió en calma por primera vez en meses.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza notando la esencia del capitán, cerca de él. Le embriagaba pero no le ahogaba, podía disfrutarlo. La sonrisa de Steve se hizo más grande cuando vio la relajación en el gesto de Tony, los miembros más tranquilos y la respiración pausada, mientras seguían acariciándose las manos entrelazadas.

Ninguno pareció notar que el ascensor había vuelto a ponerse en marcha.

 

 


End file.
